Robochicken
Robochicken was a basic wedge-shaped robot meant to resemble a chicken. It was entered in Series 4, 5, 6 and 7. It had an axe that looked like a chicken's beak and a flipper that resembled a tail feather. The axe was decorated with ballcork eyes and a red rubber glove crest. In Series 5, the team entered a different design called Robochicken Evo, which was dome-shaped rather than wedge-shaped and had a broader flipper, before reverting to a design similar to the original for Series 6. In Series 7, the team put the chicken head on the back of the flipper so that the head went down when the flipper was fired, and added a vertical spinning disc. Robochicken never made it past a heat final, but did win the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror with Bulldog Breed. Robot History Series 4 In the eliminator, Robochicken faced Razer and Velocirippa. Robochicken sustained major damage from Razer, but it was Velocirippa that was eliminated. In the next round, Robochicken faced Pussycat, and was slowly torn to shreds by its powerful blade. Eventually Sir Killalot put Robochicken out of its misery by dumping it in the pit. Series 5 (Robochicken Evo) Robochicken Evo got the first flipper on Crushtacean, but the attempts to flip it again failed to succeed. Crushtacean shoved Robochicken Evo into the CPZ, with Killalot slicing between the eyeballs of Robochicken Evo. Robochicken Evo flipped Crustacean over, but the crab robot clamped onto the flipper and shoved Robochicken into the CPZ of Sergeant Bash. The two pulled away and continued to push and shove, but time ran out. The battle had been mostly a stalemate, and the judges finally decided in favour of Crushtacean. Series 6 From Series 6 onwards, the robot's name was reverted back to Robochicken. In its first battle, Robochicken lifted Spirit of Scorpion several times, but its agression was for naught; X-Terminator flipped it, and its flipper was not powerful enough to allow it to self-right. Sir Killalot put Robochicken onto the drop zone, where a washing machine fell on it. Extreme Series 2 Robochicken partnered up with Bulldog Breed in the Tag Team Terror. The first team they met were the reigning champions, Pussycat and Diotoir. Robochicken did not have to do anything in this match; Bulldog Breed flipped Pussycat out of the arena before flipping Doitoir onto its back. Robochicken lifted and pecked Diotoir a little while it was down. Next, the pair met Steel Avenger and Lightning. Once again, Robochicken stayed out of the action for most of the battle, only joining when its partner pushed Steel Avenger into the CPZ where it was lying in wait. Robochicken and Bulldog Breed both started flipping Steel Avenger, eventually getting it to balance on its side so that it couldn't self-right. In the final, against Hydra and Barbaric Response, Robochicken again stayed in the corner while Bulldog Breed did the lion's share of the fighting. Hydra and Barbaric Response were both soon immobilized, so Robochicken pecked Barbaric Response a little. In spite of its minimal contribution, Robochicken had become one half of the new Tag Team Terror Terror champions. Bulldog Breed celebrated by flipping the chicken robot over. Series 7 Robochicken returned in Series 7 with an improved flipper and the addition of a vertical spinning disc. In its melee, it demonstrated its power by effortlessly flipping over B.O.D. It was then grabbed by Tough as Nails, and though it tried to put up a fight, it was pushed into the pit. However, Disc-O-Inferno had been pitted earlier on in the fight, meaning that Robochicken still qualified. In the next round, its flipper saw it through again when it got underneath Mega Morg and easily flipped it over. Rocochicken was through to the final, where it met Tough as Nails again. It had an explosive start, flipping Tough as Nails through the air several times. However, its efforts had little effect on the match, it couldn't get Tough as Nails out of the arena, nor immobilize it, since the Dutch robot was invertible. Later on in the fight, Robochicken lined Tough As Nails up against the arena wall in a perfect position to flip it out, but had run too low on CO2 gas and was unable to do more than lift it. Soon after, Robochicken was grabbed by Tough as Nails, and was pushed around the arena for most of the remainder of the match. It went to a judges' decision, and the judges ruled that Robochicken had not scored enough points to move on. Robochicken also took part in the Annihilator. The team removed the head in hopes that Robochicken would be able to self-right without it. However, their hopes did not come to fruition; Robochicken was immediately flipped by Ripper, and still couldn't self-right, so it was out of the Annihilator. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 (Robochicken Evo) *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Most Promising Newcomer Nominees Category:Most Original Entry Nominees